I'd Die For You
by Kari Rose
Summary: Kari's life is almost perfect! She's found hapiness and love! Everything was going great until it happened, her happiness caved in and left her empty! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Boys and Bands  
  
Suddenly a bell rang out through the school which made Kari jump as she had been staring absentmindedly out of the window at the sunny grounds outside for the past 10 minutes, wishing she was out in the warm sun. Kari packed her books away quickly and ran downstairs to meet her brother, Tai.

As she was walking to their meeting place she caught sight of a boy she had never seen before. He had fair hair and wore a white beanie hat and a little taller than she was. She somehow felt that she had met this boy before but she couldn't think where, he was new to the school she was sure of that. When she met up with her brother they began to walk home. Kari usually walked slowly to enjoy the sun but for some reason she was walking much quicker. She had the boy on her mind; she really wanted to know where she had seen him before. Every time Tai asked any questions she went onto autopilot and just answered 'Yes'.

Kari stared into nowhere and wasn't looking where she was going. Twice Tai had to grab the back of her jacket to stop her walking into the road. Tai guessed she must be tired and just wanted to get home quick and go to bed but he still was worried. She usually was really sensible and happy. When they arrived home, Kari ran to her bedroom and sat with her head in her hands, again, trying to work out who the boy was. When Kari was called down to tea she ate quickly and started on some homework trying to put the boy to the back of her mind.

For the next few days Kari only caught glimpses of the boy as he went into class or standing in the lunch queue. It was after school one evening when she was going to collect something she had forgotten, when she saw him again. Kari was walking down an empty corridor when she saw the boy walking towards her.

He was not looking where he was going; instead his eyes were on the floor. Suddenly the two of them collided and Kari fell to the floor. "Sorry" he said as he helped her back onto her feet and handed her the books she had dropped. Their hands met as she took the books from him and she fell weak inside when she saw his eyes. "Thanks" Kari smiled at the boy as he walked away. Suddenly memories came flooding back and she realised who he was. S

he knew those eyes. "T.K" she gasped turning quickly in the direction he had gone. But she was too late he had already vanished. "T.K!" she called but no one answered. Kari wondered why he hadn't recognised her and the thought that maybe he didn't want to recognise her brought tears to her eyes. Kari wished he had seen into her and realised it was the same 8 year old girl he knew only older. He couldn't have forgotten her could he?

Maybe she had changed so much that you had to see her everyday to know it was her. Thoughts like this were whizzing around her head as she sat alone in her bedroom. All she knew for certain were T.K and his mum had moved back into town. She wished to go back to the Digi-world and see her partner Gatomon too; she would know what to do about T.K.

During the next few days Kari searched everywhere for T.K but when she saw him he just smiled and walked away. 'Why doesn't he know it's me' she thought as she walked home. Her eyes filled with tears when she thought about him. When she was alone in her room she let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. Kari remembered the words to a song she knew and began to sing softly. "You don't remember me but I remember you. I lay awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream and dream I do..." Tai, who was walking past, heard her singing and rushed to the phone. "

Matt" He said, "I've found your band a singer. Come see, quick" Within minutes Tai and Matt were standing together outside Kari's bedroom listening to her sweet voice sing. "...I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe you're taking over me" When Kari stopped singing Matt knocked on the door. "

Hey Kari" he said as she opened the door, "I heard you singing a moment ago and my band's looking for a vocalist, case you're interested." Matt saw Kari blush. She had not intended for her singing to have been heard but she was quite pleased to have been offered a place in Matt's band. "So wanna join?" Matt asked her after letting her have some time to think. "O.K" Kari answered. Matt smiled and told her when practises were.

"We meet in the park at half six Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. If that's Ok with you" Kari smiled as if to say that's fine and Tai and Matt left her alone again. Now she felt happier because being in Matt's band would be the perfect way to get T.K to notice her, especially as T.K was Matt's little brother.

Matt had lived close to Tai for years with his dad but T.K had lived away with his mum but now they were both living in the same area T.K was bound to turn up at Matt's band's gigs. Kari went to her first band practise accompanied by Tai to give her a bit of support. When they arrived at the park Matt introduced Kari to the drummer, the bassist and the guy who was known as Keys because he played keyboard. "

Our first gig is in two weeks, sorry for the such short notice but the school want us to play during the interval of the murder mystery play they're doing if we're all ok with that. I know it's not the better of first gigs but it's a start. I've also got us a slot in the battle of the bands competition in three weeks." Matt saw the horrified look on Kari's face, "

Don't worry Kari. You'll be ready, we all will be" "We still have to write the music Matt," Keys informed him, "We can't do a gig without any music, besides it takes ages to write a song, music and lyrics" "That's where you're wrong, because Kari is so good at this I thought we'd focus on Evanescence covers for a while."

"Yeah, Evanescence rock!" The drummer agreed in fact they all agreed. "To open the first gig we can do 'Bring me to life' followed by 'Going under' and 'Everybody's fool'. If we have time we can also do 'Haunted' or 'Tourniquet'. Ok?" Matt took charge of the band and they set off to the school hall to practise.

"Fist we need a name" Keys said as they set up the equipment.

"How about 'Majestic?" the drummer suggested.

"Don't be stupid Crash, we need a name like 'Rebellious'" Keys said.

"My little brother suggested 'Electrolysis'" Matt added to the list of possible names.

"Yeah that sound good" Kari agreed, mainly because T.K had suggested it but she did think it sounded fine.

"Kari, if it's alright with you I want it to be a surprise for T.K, you being in the band that is" Matt asked and Kari agreed. She also wanted it to be a surprise for T.K. "He'll be at the first gig" Matt added and Kari smiled to herself.

When practise ended everyone seemed happier. Kari had become more confident as everyone said what a fantastic voice she had and she was looking forward to the first gig and seeing T.K's face when he saw her.


	2. The First Gig

A/N. Hope you like this! Please read and review   
  
The First Gig  
  
It was the night of the first gig and T.K was standing in the crowd with Tai and Sora waiting for the show to begin. Tai was holding a video camera as to video the show for his mum. Neither Sora nor T.K knew anything about Kari's position in the band. They had been told Kari felt ill and couldn't make it to the show. Suddenly the lights went out and a laser show began. Red and green laser beams shot over the crowd in patterns. When the laser display had finished four platforms raised, each with an instrumentalist on and leaving space for something else in the middle.  
  
A blue light spread across the stage as the music started and another platform rose in the centre. The girl on it had her back to the audience as the rest of the band played an introduction before going into the song. T.K wished the girl would turn around. She was wearing a gothic style black and red dress. It was red and tight at the top and had thin straps showing most of her shoulders and arms. It was black and torn in strips at the bottom which also showed most of her legs. She had a good figure and T.K couldn't take his eyes from her.  
  
As she began to sing T.K's desire to see her face increased but as she turned around T.K gasped with amazement. "Kari?" he whispered. He couldn't believe it. Kari had grown up so much and was looking extremely beautiful. Her voice was amazing. T.K wished he was closer to the stage so he could get a better look at her and make sure it was Kari. The song was getting closer to the end and to the part which T.K liked best.  
  
"Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead." Kari sang and T.K longed to be on stage singing with her and was horrified when he saw his own brother singing with her.  
  
"All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me" Matt sang looking down into Kari's eyes as she looked back into his. "I've been sleeping a thousand years got to open my eyes to everything" Kari was still looking into Matt's eyes as she sang while T.K made his way to the door and ran into the night. When the show ended Kari searched for T.K but only found Tai and Sora. "Hey, Kari well done" People shouted as she passed.  
  
"Tai, have you seen T.K?" She said desperately. "Yeah, he left ages ago, said he felt sick" Tai said stuffing the video camera back in its bag. "Never mind Kari you'll see him tomorrow, let's go home" Kari's eyes filled with tears but she refused to show her feelings to anyone else.  
  
"Wow Kari, I didn't know you had such a good voice!" Sora said and gave her a hug. Kari felt herself blush and followed Tai outside and home.  
  
Once at home Kari went straight to bed. She couldn't believe T.K had left. Maybe he didn't like her; maybe he really did feel sick. Kari cried until she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. All she could dream of was T.K. She dreamed of old times and of times yet to come but all seemed to end up with the two of them hating each other.  
  
The next day Kari spent most of the day alone in the park, thinking of all the times she had spent with T.K and what could happen in the near future. Some times crying, sometimes smiling. It was about an hour before night fall when she returned home. Her mother was watching the tape.  
  
"Oh Kari I'm so proud of you," Her mother said as she entered, "You look so sweet when you sang with Matt" something suddenly struck Kari's mind and she ran for the door. "Where are you going now?" Kari's mum called but was too late Kari was already running to the park hoping to find T.K there.  
  
She arrived to find the park deserted. Her digi-vice began to flash and beep urgently. She gasped and ran to Izzy's house. He'd know what to do. She had to get to the digi-world and fast. Something was wrong, very wrong. 


	3. The Attack

Sorry it's been so long since I updated but here's chapter 3. Hope you like it! Kari Rose xx  
  
The Attack  
  
Kari burst through Izzy's bedroom door to find the room empty. The computer on his desk was flashing urgently. Kari held her digi-vice up to the screen and was sucked through into the Digital world in a flash of light.  
  
Kari landed on a soft clump of grass. She jumped to her feet and ran in search of her digimon, Gatomon and any of the other digi-destined.  
  
"Kari? Is that you?" A familiar voice called from behind her. "Gatomon" Kari turned to meet the cat-like digimon and hugged it. "Gatomon have you seen T.K or anyone?"  
  
"Yeah! They really need our help! They're over there! T.K's in trouble! He came here for a talk with Patamon and he was attacked! The others arrived not long after and I came in search of you hoping you'd be here in the digiworld too!" The cat said quickly.  
  
Kari wasted no time and ran to where the fighting was taking place.  
  
All the other digi-destined were shielding their digimon partners which had now been defeated. All except T.K. Angemon was hovering in front of T.K protecting him from the evil digimon.  
  
"T.K!" Kari yelled as the evil digimon attacked once more. "Gatomon!"  
  
But Gatomon was one step ahead and where Gatomon should have been stood was Angewomon, ready to fight along side Angemon.  
  
"What do you want with the kids, Stingmon?"  
  
"This one trespassed on my territory. And the others, well, that's for fun really?" laughed Stingmon.  
  
Kari turned away from watching the fighting digimon and ran towards the other digidestined, which were behind the battle zone praying for a victory. Kari began to run towards them.  
  
"Kari no, don't move" Angewomon called, "He doesn't know you're there, he can't see you there. Stay still"  
  
Light flashed all around. Angewomon had been caught off guard and was drained of her energy and forcing her to digivolve down into Salamon.  
  
"No! Angewomon" Kari couldn't help herself and ran to her fallen digimon.  
  
"Ah, another one. Excellent" Stingmon glared down at Kari as she tried to help the fallen digimon.  
  
Light flashed everywhere and Kari was knocked backwards.  
  
"Kari!" Tai yelled taking a step towards his sister who was lying perfectly still on the ground. Sora pulled him back from the back of his jacket.  
  
"Wait, he'll kill you if you go out there"

"I have to help her"

"Please wait. Angemon will defeat Stingmon and then you can go to her safely." Tai glared at her "Please" She pleaded. Tai gave in and prayed hard for Angemon to find enough strength to win.  
  
T.K was angry now too. He didn't wait for Stingmon to fall; he rushed straight out to Kari and held her loosely in his arms. He was filled with hatred towards Stingmon. A light emitted from his digivice and Angemon was given strength.  
  
The two digimon fought until Stingmon was too weak to continue and retreated.  
  
"T...K?" "Don't worry I'm here" Tai was standing a few steps away but stopped when he heard them talking as to let them have a moment together if this was the end of her life.  
  
"TK" she repeated "Kari you're gonna be ok" T.K wished he could promise this. Kari began to sing very softly and quietly.  
  
"Hold on to me love" "

I won't let you go Kari"

"You know I can't stay long"

"Don't think like that, you're gonna be ok"

"All I wanted to say was...I..." She whispered. Tears filled T.K's eyes. "

What Kari? What do you want to say?" he begged.

"I...I...I love you" She whispered before falling limp in his arms. T.K bowed his head over her and let his tears fall freely down his cheeks.  
  
"T.K" Tai placed a hand on his shoulder and took his sister's hand in his own. "She's still alive. She's just unconscious. We need to get her to a hospital quick though"  
  
T.K nodded and let go of Kari so Tai could lift her up and take her back to the real world.  
  
Once everyone was back in Izzy's room and the ambulance were on their way. T.K sat next to Kari, and whispered to her in hope she could hear him.  
  
The ambulance arrived and took Kari away allowing Tai, as he was family, to go with her. T.K was told to go home, recover from the shock and visit her tomorrow when, hopefully, she would be awake.


	4. Together

Together  
  
Kari opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurred and unfamiliar. Her head was spinning and she felt sick and dizzy.  
  
When everything came into focus, she found she was lying in a bed in a room she didn't recognise. Her eyes stared at the cream ceiling before moving around the rest of the very plain and basic room. Outside of the room she could hear footsteps going in all directions and voices, though she could not understand what they were saying.  
  
"How are you feeling?" A soft voice asked from beside her where he was holding her hand. She had not noticed him before now and was startled by the sudden noise.  
  
"Tai?" "We've been so worried; you've been unconscious for two days"  
  
Memories came flooding back of the fight against Stingmon. She sat up slowly. "T.K! How's T.K? Did he get hurt? What happened to Stingmon?" "It's O.K. Stingmon's gone, you were the only one to get injured and T.K's alright, he's worried sick about you but he's alright." Kari lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling before falling asleep again.  
  
Kari heard the door of her room open and opened her eyes slightly. She felt Tai give her hand to someone else. She turned over to see T.K. His touch was soft and comforting.  
  
She sat up and looked into his eyes. Tears fell freely down her face leaving a glistening trail down her cheeks.  
  
"It should be me in tears not you." T.K said softly as he wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled. "You wouldn't be here if I hadn't run off to the digiworld and got on the wrong side of Stingmon."  
  
"Maybe you wouldn't have run away if you hadn't seen me on stage with your brother." Kari sobbed. "Look I took it too seriously" He wiped another tear away and brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "I...I couldn't stand seeing you with someone else. I really care about you Kari and I'll always be there for you. I hate myself for putting you in that life-threatening situation. You mean everything to me. I'm just so happy you're alright."  
  
T.K was now sitting on the edge of her bed, closer than ever before. They looked into each others eyes for a moment. Their lips met for the first time.  
  
Tai and Matt had been watching through the window in the door. As soon as they saw Kari and T.K kissing Matt smiled. He had never seen his brother so happy. Tai on the other hand was furious with T.K.  
  
"You see what he's doing! He'll make her believe he likes her and then she'll get all upset when the truth comes out and I'll be stuck with a miserable sister! I'm gonna stop this before it starts!" Tai made to open the door but was pulled backwards by Matt.  
  
"Leave them you idiot. Kari's happy and T.K's happy, so leave them." "She'll regret it, he'll cut her deep. She's gonna get hurt if this goes too far, I won't let her be hurt" "You and I both know they've liked each other for ages, and it's Kari's life so let her live it how she wants. If she wants to kiss T.K then be happy for her." Tai was quite surprised by the way Matt was speaking. "Fine I'll leave them but if he dares upset her in anyway then I'm gonna rip him apart"  
  
When Kari was finally out of hospital, she resumed her life as normal except this time she had T.K to be there when she was lonely, wipe her tears when she cried and to walk with her in the park. She could talk to him without him worrying like Tai.  
  
Tai was more relaxed around T.K now that he saw how happy his sister was but inside he was still uncertain. He decided it was best to keep this to himself as he didn't want Matt to go crazy and he didn't want to be the one upsetting Kari.  
  
"Right we have to get working on some new music" Matt said at the beginning of the first band practise after Kari was out of hospital, "We don't have long before the Battle of the Bands competition, luckily it's been postponed until two weeks on Monday or we'd be in trouble what with losing three practises and all."  
  
"If we need new stuff then what, two weeks isn't long enough to write, how many songs do we need again?" "Four" "Right, two weeks isn't long enough to write four songs. It takes a month at least to write and perfect one song. We'll have to stick to covers" "We can't only do Evanescence covers; we'll bore people. What other bands can we cover?" "Kari?" She thought for a moment before remembering a CD she liked to listen to. "Avril Lavigne?" Everyone agreed that Avril Lavigne would be a good artist to do a cover of and began to practise. "Which three songs shall we sing for the competition then?" "Freak out, Take me away, and Fall to pieces and who knows?" "Yeah, OK"  
  
T.K met Kari after practise to take her home. They took a walk through the park.  
  
When they reached Kari's home she turned and kissed him on the cheek before going inside. Tai was watching from the window. He couldn't help but smile at the happiness on his sister's face but he couldn't help thinking that the closer Kari got to T.K the harder it would be for her to let go and the more emotionally hurt she would get.  
  
Please review coz I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Thanks!! 


	5. Battle of the Bands

A/N: Enjoy! Or don't it's up to you!!

Battle of the Bands

"Man, they're good" Matt and his band were standing backstage listening to the band that as playing. "Well, the music is, their vocalist isn't a speck on what Kari can do" Kari blushed. "I mean it Kari, have you heard their vocalist with high notes? Flat, completely flat" Matt was right, the other band's vocalist was terrible at high notes, this was an advantage for Kari, she didn't have much to beat.

"Come on we're up" Matt turned to his band "Ready? Let's go, just do your best ok?"

Kari took a deep breath and took her position on the stage. The music started and she began to sing.

"Try to tell me what I shouldn't do

You should know by now

I won't listen to you

Walk around with my hands

Up in the air

'Cause I don't care

I'm all right

I'm fine

Just freak out let it go

I'm gonna live my life

I can't ever run and hide

I won't compromise

'Cause I'll never know

I'm gonna close my eyes

I can't watch the time go by

I won't keep it inside

Freak out let it go

Just freak out let it go

You don't always have to

Do everything right

Stand up for yourself

And put up a fight

Walk around with your

Hands up in the air

Like you don't care

I'm alright

I'm fine

Just freak out let it go

I'm gonna live my life

I can't ever run and hide

I won't compromise

'Cause I'll never know

I'm gonna close my eyes

I can't watch the time go by

I won't keep it inside

Freak out let it go

Just freak out let it go"

Let it go

On my own

Let it go

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Just let me live my life

I can't ever run and hide

I won't compromise

'Cause I'll never know

I'm gonna close my eyes

I can't watch the time go by

I won't keep it inside

Freak out let it go

Just freak out let it go"

The crowd cheered and Kari was given a little more confidence with the next song. She nodded to the rest of the band to let them know she was ready and the second song started.

"I cannot find a way to describe it

It's there inside

All I do is hide

I wish that it would just go away

What would you do?

If you knew

What would you do?

All the pain

I thought I knew

All the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what

Was never said

Back and forth

Inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable come and take me away

I feel like I'm all alone

All by myself I need to get around this

My words are cold

I don't want them to hurt you

If I show you

I don't think you'd understand

'Cause no one understands

All the pain

I thought I knew

All the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what

Was never said

Back and forth

Inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable come and take me away

I'm going nowhere on and on and

I'm getting nowhere on and on and on

I'm going nowhere on and on and off

And on and off and on

All the pain

I thought I knew

All the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what

Was never said

Back and forth

Inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable come and take me away

Take me away  
Break me away

Take me away"

Kari looked over at the judges, one seemed very impressed, and another was smiling and scribbling notes on a piece of paper but the other looked bored and unhappy. This scared Kari. Was she that bad at singing that he was bored? Were they really rubbish?

Kari looked at the crowd who were cheering madly. At least some people liked them. She caught sight of T.K and Tai and smiled to herself before the next song.

"I looked away

Then I looked back at you

You tried to say

Things that you can't undo

If I had my way

I'd never get over you

Today's the day

I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall

Make it through it all

I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

I don't want to talk about it

Coz I'm in love with you.

You're the only one

I'd be with till the end

When I come undone

You bring me back again

Back under the stars

Back into your arms

I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

I don't want to talk about it

Coz I'm in love with you.

Want to know who you are

Want to know where to start

I want to know what this means

Want to know how you feel

Want to know what is real

I want to know everything, everything

I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

I don't want to talk about it

I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

I don't want to talk about it

Coz I'm in love with you.

I'm in love with you

'Cause I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you"

The crowd was cheering louder than before and Kari was determined to make their final song the best.

"Why do you look so familiar?

I could swear that I've seen your face before

I think that I like that you seem sincere

I think I'd like to get to know you

A little bit more

I think there's something more

Life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's true

There's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day"

The crowd was loving it. The judges were looking the same as usual but Kari refused to let anything put her off.

"Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's true

There's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

So you go and make it happen

Do your best

Just keep on laughing

I'm telling you

There's always a brand new day"

Matt smiled as Kari dropped into the nearest chair once backstage again. Matt handed her a bottle of water.

"Great! Absolutely fantastic! You've exceeded my expectations! All of you"

"And you! We wouldn't have such a fantastic vocalist if it weren't for you"

"Well Tai found her not me"

"Well you got all the gigs"

"Actually, the school offered us the first gig and Joe found this one for me"

"We wouldn't have a great band without your encouragement Matt, stop putting yourself down and thinking everyone's better than you. Come on admit YOU are the main man here"

The whole band agreed and forced Matt to congratulate himself too and to take credit for things.

"Look if we don't win this, who cares? We know we're the best, right?"

The judges were huddled together discussing the bands performances. T.K decided to walk passed them to get backstage.

"For heavens sake!" He heard the judge in the middle say

"Just because they weren't as pop as you like doesn't mean you have to stick up for the more pop bands! They were the best just admit it"

"The girl couldn't sing"

"She sang a hundred times better than that fool you liked. That girl was completely flat whereas the girl in Electrolysis"

"I agree entirely. You're out numbered it's two against one"

"If you can find one person to agree then fine"

The judge in the middle caught sight of T.K

"My dear can I ask you something please?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me which band was your favourite today?"

"Sure! Electrolysis, by miles!"

"Thank you dear" She turned the judge on her left with a victorious look on her face

T.K turned and walked back to where Tai was. He didn't want the judges to see him go backstage in case they thought he was part of the band and then his answer would have been biased.

The judges took to the stage and began to announce the results.

"In third !" A girl with a squashed face walked onto the stage to receive a small trophy.

"In second place..."

"O.K this is it" Matt said as second place was given to three boys each with spiky green hair.

"And first place goes to...ELECTROLYSIS!" Kari threw her arms around Matt in happiness. Matt was surprised but didn't push her away. He was happy too.

"Look at the size of it" Tai stared at the large trophy, "Who's gonna keep it?"

Kari, along with Crash and Keys looked straight at Matt.

"We couldn't have done it without you pushing us harder and cramming in extra practises and making me hand my homework in late cos I couldn't get it done cos of practise, besides we got medals so what do we want with that thing?" Keys grinned.

Kari handed the trophy over to Matt. Matt smiled as he held the trophy.

"I can't believe you won, well actually I can some of those bands were horrible"

Please, please, PLEASE make me happy and review this chapter but tell the truth, I need to know the truth!!! Even if you think this chapter was too predictable just review it please!!


	6. The Talk

The Talk

"Kari I need a word" Tai poked his head around her bedroom door, "Please"

"Not now Tai I've gotta meet T.K in 20 minutes and I still have to learn this song or Matt will go crazy. He's gone and got us another gig. That's good; don't get me wrong, but so soon after the Battle of the Bands! We only get three official practises before it but no doubt Matt'll have us practising every free minute of everyday."

"This won't take long I promise"

"Oh alright"

Tai drew in a breath and tried to think about how to put his words.

"I've been thinking"

"There's something new" Kari cut in

"About you and T.K"

"What now?" Kari knew what was coming; she'd heard it too many times before.

"Look, I don't want to upset you but I think maybe you should give it a few years before you start dating that's all. I've got a funny feeling about T.K. I know he's nice but that's as a friend we don't know what he's really like do we?" Kari walked up to her brother and slapped him hard around the face.

"Ow!"

"I hate you! You always try to ruin my life because yours didn't turn out the way you wanted!"

"What do you mean by that" Tai raised his voice

"Sora" She shouted back, "You don't want me to date coz no one wants you. Sora turned you down and now you're taking it out on my love life"

"Leave Sora out of it. Big deal she didn't want me. That was last year, I was more stupid then. I don't want you to feel rejected and hurt like I did when she said no in front of everyone, ran off with my best friend and left me there alone surrounded by laughing people."

"Tai, Stop trying to protect me. I'm not a little girl anymore. It's my life let me live it my way. T.K makes me happy and I love him so just...just..." She broke down in tears. She hated arguing with people especially her family.

"You're too young to have found love yet. When he cuts you off at the knees, don't come running to me!" Tai stormed out slamming the door shut behind him and leaving her sitting alone on her bed crying.

Yeah it's short and possibly not the best but review anyway please! I'll update a longer and slightly better I hope chapter soon!! Bye, Kari Rose xx


	7. Sora

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Here's another chapter.**

"Hello" Tai answered the phone

"Tai, it's T.K. Is Kari there? She was supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago"

"Oh she's not very well. She won't be able to make it" Tai heard Kari sobbing loudly in her room

"O.K. Does she want me to come and see her? Who's crying?" T.K had heard the crying too.

"No she's asleep. And it's...my mum, yeah mum's crying. She's watching one of those sad films again"

"Alright. Send my love to Kari, bye"

Tai sank to the floor next to the phone. He felt guilty for upsetting his sister.

"Kari?" He called softly knocking on her bedroom door

"Go away" She turned her stereo up to full volume to block out his knocking before turning over to cry again.

Tai walked to his room and took out a small black book. He flipped through the pages looking for the right number before rushing to the phone and dialing.

"Sora, I really need you right now"

"Err...Tai...well I..."

"I need you to talk to Kari for me"

"Oh" She was glad Tai couldn't see her as she had turned a very bright shade of red but he heard the disappointment in her voice, "Sure, I'll come round"

"Hi come in" He held the door open for her and she stepped inside

"Right, you want me to talk to Kari?"

"Yeah, I tried to advise her but she got all upset and we rowed and now she's not talking to me."

"And you want me to persuade her that she's wrong and your right?"

"Well not exactly, more like make her speak to me again. You're a girl she'll listen to you"

"You do understand that I can't force her and that if I fail that's your problem?"

"Yes and I'll take full responsibility for any injuries she may give you and I'll pay for everything she may break"

"O.K"

"Good luck"

Sora opened Kari's bedroom door and stepped in quietly.

"Kari, can I talk to you? It's me, Sora"

"O.K" She sobbed

"First tell me what happened"

"Well he tried to tell me what to do and that T.K is untrustworthy but I trust him and he went all mad and stated telling me I was too young for love and I think he's just jealous coz I can get a boyfriend but he got turned down by every girl he's ever loved"

"Firstly, you're not too young for love; no one's too young for love. You just need to know how to make it last that's all. Secondly, Tai wouldn't understand love if it came and bit his nose off. But still listen to him. He's only trying to help. But remember you can go and date who you like. If it works out then great. If it doesn't then move on and try again. Don't let Tai tell you how to live your life for you but do let him help you. And finally you do know how sorry Tai is for upsetting you don't you? He would never try to hurt you intentionally. He just doesn't understand that's all. I can try and get him to shut up about it though if you want"

"How?"

"First you have to talk to him again." Kari nodded, "And I have an idea how I can shut him up" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of lipgloss and applied a thin layer to her lips.

Kari smiled at Sora. She felt better after those few words form Sora.

"You're right."

"Honey, I'm always right" Sora hugged Kari before turning to the door, "Now to sort out Tai"

"So what happened?"

"Well she'll talk to you again"

"Really?" a smile spread across his face

"Yes"

"Thanks so much Sora"

"It's a pleasure. But you must promise to leave her life alone"

"Huh?"

"Tai, I said I couldn't force her into anything and I didn't. All I told her was how sorry you were and she agreed to talk to you again but she does want to live her life a bit more freely than you are letting her right now. Please Tai. I know how much you care about her and how you don't want her to be hurt but she's not 8 years old anymore. She can handle it"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to talk to her again" He made for the bedroom door but was pulled back.

"Trust me" She looked into his eyes

"You can't tell me what to do, that's my sister and if I wanna talk to her I will"

"You only upset her though" Sora looked into Tai's eyes, "Please, I'll do anything, even go out with you, if you just leave her alone for a while"

"You'll go out with me?" his face lit up as she nodded.

"Just one date though" Tai was nearly bursting with joy, he'd waited ages to go out with Sora and now he would. "I've gotta go. Mum wants help with a few flower arrangements, I'll go say bye to Kari"

"He's gonna shut up about it"

"How did you make him agree to that?"

"Well, I said I'd make him agree to it and I did, even if I have to give up my whole Saturday to make him keep his promise."

"Whole Saturday?"

"Yeah, I have to go out with him" Kari laughed, "Hey!"

"And you don't mind?"

"Not if I'm helping a friend" Sora blushed slightly

"Your lying, you want to don't you?" Kari giggled

"No" This time Sora turned a very deep red and Kari was over come by such a strong fit of giggles that she fell off her bed and rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Oh shut up!"

"S...sorry I can't 'elp it! You wanna go out with Tai!" She fell about laughing again.

"Ok fine I like Tai, just stop laughing of he'll find out, he thinks I'm doing for you, which I am but..."

"But only half for me?" Sora nodded making Kari fall into laughter again.

"Look, I gotta go" Sora left Kari laughing and headed for the door.

"She seems happy now" Sora hadn't realized Tai was standing around the corner and nearly crashed into him.

"Yeah, one joke and she's happy again. See you on Saturday" she felt herself blush and ran out of the door into the night. Tai watched her until she was out of sight before turning inside, a smile spread across his face. Maybe this time he could make her see that he had grown up and one date could turn into two and then three and then a long term relationship. He didn't want to mess it up this time.

**It's longer but I don't know about better! I promise that something is going to happen in the next chapter that will explain about everything that has previously happened. Please tell me what you think in a review! Kari Rose xx**


	8. The World'sBiggest Prat

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Replies:**

**review lord Yes they were beaten by a Stingmon but only because it was the first thing that came into my head at the time. OR maybe there's an explanation there...keep reading**

**Eva-Freak015 It does mean Sora and Yamato are not dating anymore. It was sweet but I never agreed with it (I always felt sorry for Tai, I hate it when you like someone and they go out with your friend)! Sorry for anyone who did!**

**princessstphanie Info on past, coming up soon! I should have put it in, you're right! Sorry I forgot!**

**Everyone else who reviewed I thank you and please review this chapter!**

Chapter 8: The world's biggest prat

Tai knocked softly on his sister's bedroom door. He heard her music playing softly from inside the room. "Come in" He heard her call gently. Tai opened the door slowly and peered inside. Kari was sitting at her desk, her head in her hands and looking through a photo album. Tai walked quietly up to his sister and stood silently by her side. He saw that she was looking at photos from 4 years ago. There was a large picture of all the digidestined standing together. On the far left hand side stood Mimi, Joe was standing between her and Matt. On the far right stood Sora. Izzy was standing next to her. Tai was beside Izzy. But the part which really caught his eye was the centre. Little T.K and Little Kari were standing together in the centre, a huge smile across both of their faces.

Memories of his sister's and T.K's friendship came into his mind. He felt the pain of guilt once again. He could remember all the times they had fought side by side, all the times they had laughed together and all the trust Kari had in T.K.

Kari turned the page. This didn't make Tai feel any better. There was a large picture of Kari and T.K that had been taken the day T.K had moved away, four years ago. Tai could remember that day well but nearly half as well as Kari could.

Kari had spent the last few years with that afternoon playing over and over again in her dreams. She could remember the last hug she gave him and the last words he had said to her.

_Flashback _

_Kari pulled away from her best friend's embrace with tears in her eyes yet smiling. T.K kissed her on the cheek _(AN: as in the way friends do, they're not in love...yet)_. Matt opened the car door for him and hugged him before going to hug his mother too. T.K wound down the window and stuck his head out to say one last think to Kari._

"_I won't forget you I promise. You are my best friend and you always will be. Don't cry Kari. This is not good bye. I will come back one day, you'll see. I won't forget you, don't forget me!" And with a final smile the car began to move away. T.K turned in his seat and waved. Kari ran to keep up with the car, waving her goodbyes. "I'll miss you Kari!" She heard him call as the car turned a corner and out of sight. _

_End flash back_

They had been wise words for someone so young to have said but Kari knew they would remain with her forever as would the memory of that afternoon and the last game they had played together in the park. Kari had spent years dreaming of T.K's return and now that he had, and they had fallen in love, her brother didn't want her to see him. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Tai placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. He chose the words he was about to say very carefully.

"Kari, I'm sorry. I've been the world's biggest prat" He said finally. She looked at him with surprise, "I've been wrong. There's nothing wrong with you and T.K being together. I see that now" He smiled down at her. "Why don't you give him a call, it's only seven thirty, it's not too late to meet up" Kari leaped to her feet and threw her arms around her brother.

"Oh, Tai thank you." Tai's smile widened. When Kari pulled away he saw the first smile she had given him in the past few days. "Thanks Tai but maybe I'll call him tomorrow especially when he believes me to be ill." The guilt stung Tai again

"Kari I'm so sorry"

"I know" Kari said hugging him again.

Saturday couldn't come quickly enough for Tai. He had arranged to meet Sora in the park at noon for their date. As he was walking to their meeting place he thought of all the things he was going to say. "Just be yourself yet be what Sora wants in a guy" He told himself, "That way she won't go off with Matt again. What did she see in him anyway? Oh yeah, he's in a band, he's blonde, he's good looking and most girls think of him as some kind of god, like that Motomiya girl does"

Tai grabbed the bunch of roses he had bought for Sora and opened the door.

"Wait, Tai" He heard his sister call him. She came running towards him dressed in an enormous t-shirt and some shorts. "Here" She took the roses from him and parted the biggest, most beautiful one from the rest. "Less is more, remember that. Good luck" She hugged him and almost threw him out of the apartment.

He walked briskly to the park, hoping that he would not make a fool of himself like he usually did when he was nervous.

He wandered around the park for a few moments before he found Sora. She was standing quite a way away admiring the tulips which grew in the flower beds. She looked up and caught sight of him. Tai smiled nervously and hid the rose from view behind his back, ready to surprise her. She smiled and walked over to him. Tai fumbled with the rose behind his back. She was drawing closer and in his state of nerves he accidentally snapped the long slender stem of the rose in half. "Dammit" he cursed. Tai's pulse was racing as she stood in front of him, looking as great as ever.

"Hey, you look...err...really...um...nice" He blushed slightly, "Erm...here" He looked at the ground and extended his arm holding out the rose. Sora smiled and thanked Tai but he could see in her eyes that she was not happy with the rose. 'I've only been here half a minute and I've already spoilt things. Idiot' he thought to himself

'Trust Tai to forget I hate roses. It was a sweet thought though and any other girl would have loved it. Never mind. Poor Tai, I know he's trying I'll just forget about it' Sora thought to herself while she smiled at Tai.

"Um...maybe we...um...could walk?" Sora nodded and they walked together through the park.

Meanwhile somewhere in the digiworld...

"No...Please...someone help me...arghh!"

"No one can help you now. No one knows you're here do they? No...Well then, you're in trouble aren't you?" a low hiss replied "I have you now!"

"ARRGHH!"

Back to Tai...

Everything was going ok. Tai had managed not to say or do anything stupid, much to the surprise of Sora. They were sitting on the grass in the shade of large tree, laughing when a familiar beeping sound was heard. A look of fear shot across Sora's face. Tai plunged his hand into his pocket. 'Damn thing, I knew I should have left it at home' Tai thought angrily as he pulled out his beeping digivice.

"We'd better get to Izzy's! Something's wrong" Sora leaped up and began to run in the direction of their friend's home, Tai right behind her.

**Ok I can't think of anymore right now! Sorry it's short, I'm gonna put the next chapter up soon coz this has a bad end. Thanks!**


	9. The Noose

**Hello me again! Thanks for reviewing! I just want to explain a little before I continue the story. I have now decided that this is set just before the start of season 2. That means Yolei, Davis, Cody and Ken have not yet made an appearance, and Sora and Matt aren't together.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The noose

"No...stop...please...!"  
A flash of blue and white lightening...  
A scream...  
Silence...

Tai and Sora sprinted towards their friend's home. Tai's sister was also on her way there.  
"Hey Tai, Sora! Wait for me!" Kari called as they sprinted past her  
"There's not much time, hurry!"  
"I've got my D-terminal! (Did they have them in season1? I dunno, but they do now) We can get to the digital world here! Quick" The three of them held their digi-vices to the screen and vanished.

**In the digital world...**

'This is it. This is the end. I'm going to die. I'll never see my mother again. I'm never going to see Matt or dad. I'll never get to say goodbye to Kari! I'm going to die here where no one is going to find me! This is it' Tk thought sadly as the shadow that had been torturing him approached him yet again, this time holding a long rope.  
"I have prepared a little surprise for you" It hissed as it untied Tk from the wall where he had been bound. Tk fell to his knees as the ropes binding him were cut. "Get up boy" The shadow hissed dragging him to his feet and tying his hands behind his back. The shadow lead his prisoner out of the cave where he had been torturing him and out to the edge of the cliff (the cave was dug in the wall of a really high cliff). There was a tree near the edge. Tk gasped he knew what was coming...

"Good you're here!" Izzy looked frightened. Mimi looked like she was about to cry. Joe was panicking. Matt looked like he was calm but he was terrified on the inside. Tk was no where to be seen!

"What's going on guys?"  
"I don't know but I reckon Tk's got himself into trouble again, he's the only one not here."  
"Oh no" Kari's eyes filled with tears  
"Don't cry" Sora put an arm around her friend to comfort her.  
"We'd better look for Tk!" The group set off at a run following the tracking device on their digivices (dunno if they have them, but they do now)  
"Any last words?" The shadow hissed

Tk had many things to say, but no one to say them to. The shadow took his silence as a no and tied Tk to the tree so he could not escape.  
"Look at the view and enjoy it. It will be your last" The shadow cackled menacingly. Tk looked at the spectacular sight around him, wishing he could enjoy it knowing he wasn't about to die, instead of taking it in while awaiting his execution  
"You can see an awful lot of the digital world from up here. I wonder if you can recall any memories" Tk tried hard not to listen. He could see almost everywhere he'd ever been and he could remember the good and the bad times he had shared with the digi-destined. The memories stung. He felt a tear spill down his cheek as he thought of Patamon, Kari and everyone; everything they had done together.

The shadow took another rope and threw it over a low branch. It took the two ends and made a loop; a noose. It slipped to noose over Tk's head and tightened it before untying him from the tree. The branch was low enough so that Tk could stand up without hanging himself. A cold wind blew his hat off his head. He saw it falling and falling until it reached the ground.

"I wonder if little Takeru can see a few people he recognises" The shadow caught sight of the digidestined" Tk saw them too  
"Say good bye little Tk, this is the last time you'll see them"  
"Kari, I love you" he whispered  
"Aww I'm touched" The shadow said sarcastically "But I don't think she heard you. I don't think she knows how you truly feel! And she's not ever going to know unless you speak a little louder. Why not confess before you die?"  
"What makes you think she doesn't know?" Tk spat at the shadow angrily  
"Oh I know. I'd shout to her if I were you! She deserves to know. Besides it makes killing you worth the trouble."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled

"Well I'll be killing you physically, but I'll break her little heart in the process. She'll be dying on the inside every day with you gone. So I'm killing two birds with one stone or should I say killing two digidestined with one noose." It cackles again. "If you want her to live then you'd better tell her. If you don't tell I'll kill her anyway. It will be a lot less painful if you do it."  
Tk didn't know what to do. Maybe if he stalled his death for a little longer the digidestined would find him. They were drawing closer. He could see them clearer. He saw Kari running to the cliff. She'd seen his hat. She'd found him if she looked up. His life could be saved yet.

**Erm I'm gonna leave it there coz I'm mean and I don't want to let you know what's gonna happen yet. Ok in truth I'm too tired to continue and I'm off to bed coz its past midnight and I have to get up early in the morning to walk the dog. Please review! I'll update soon coz this was yet another short chapter. Please review! Kari Rose xx**


End file.
